kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian and Victor
This article focuses on the interactions between Sebastian and Victor. During For Your Entertainment... The Bachelor Isn't Interested When trying to prove to Donna that their team was weak, Sebastian used a chain reaction of mistakes at The Emmys' table led by Victor as an example. Later, Victor repeatedly asked Sebastian for help with rhyming for his poem, constantly interrupting his conversation with Elena. Despite the fact that Elena was all over him, Sebastian always answered Victor instead. At the end of the episode, Sebastian joined in Ophelia's toast to Victor.﻿ Video Killed the Reality Star Towards the end of the episode, it was revealed that Victor is one of Sebastian's temporary alliance members along with Monique. Victor whined about the footage of his music video performance being lost, and Sebastian told him to repeatedly shut up because he had no chance of being voted off anyway. Victor agreed to vote off Zack, getting Ophelia to vote with them. We All Fall Down At the beginning of the episode, Victor and Sebastian were playing cards in the cafeteria. Sebastian repeatedly beat Victor, though the actor insisted on playing again. The gambler asked the actor about his relationship with Ophelia, though Victor said that she just had a crush that didn't have to affect him. Sebastian tried to convince Victor that he should use that to his advantage, which the actor turned around on him to accuse the card player of using him and Monique. Sebastian claimed that the situation was different because they were his alliance, flipping his cards over to reveal that he had beaten Victor once again. When Donna entered the room, Sebastian offered her to play with them, which Victor disliked. When she disappeared into the kitchen, the actor questioned the charmer what his relationship with Donna was since he wasn't using her. When Donna mocked Sebastian, Victor snickered. In the confessional, Sebastian revealed that he truly believed everything that he had told Victor, adding that while he was bound to win the actor would probably only get to fifteenth place. When Sebastian's alliance gathered again, they had agreed on voting Elena off that night. However, when the socialite ran in and told a story about a cruel trick from Gabe, Victor and Monique were swayed to change their vote. Sebastian spotted the lie but let the actor and designer choose to vote Gabe off instead. Teeth Victor and Ophelia had chosen to hang out at the Team's Choice Awards amphitheater instead of participate in the challenge. When Ophelia said she didn't want Victor to leave her, they ran into Sebastian, who was hiding from the Oscar werewolves. The gambler shouted that they were supposed to be chasing the other team, but Victor didn't acknowledge him, instead saying that as long as he had Sebastian on his side that he promised Ophelia that he wouldn't be going home that night. Sebastian mocked their emotional moment and told them to go do the challenge. Victor questioned if the card player didn't think he had done well enough in his part of the challenge, though the gambler just told the actor he should at least try to win. Victor was sent home that night. Flashing Lights During this episode, the connection was made that Sebastian was responsible for Victor's elimination. When Ophelia was talking to Risty backstage of the press conference, she mentioned that Victor was voted off because Sebastian had noticed the they weren't participating in the challenge and warned them. Meanwhile, Sebastian revealed on stage that Victor's elimination marked the end of his alliance, which neither Monique nor Victor had seemed to be aware of. Thirteen When Monique and Sebastian were arguing, he revealed that they had worked to get enough votes to get Victor voted off, which was supposed to be the implied end of their alliance. The gambler then explained that when Victor and Monique agreed to be in the alliance that it was only a temporary situation because they were not his ideal alliance-mates. He also claimed that the designer should feel lucky that he turned on Victor before her. At the end of the challenge, Victor was one of the zombies that surrounded Sebastian. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Alliances